zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Four Years of Love
Time does seem to fly fast, doesn´t it? I can´t believe it has been over four years since my life got changed permanently. Maybe it´s just because I have a good memory, but it feels like yesterday. The event that opened a door to a new path in my life. That was when I met her, who´s currently here with me at the moment, celebrating my birthday. It´s the fourth one we´re spending together. Me and my beloved wife Judy Hopps. As usual, the birthday with her had been wonderful. Judy and I spent a day together in the amusement park Wilde Times, going through all the attractions and sharing a cheese pizza there for lunch. And to top it off, we had eaten our dinner later in the same restaurant where our first date took place. But now, we were just peacefully in our new home at Bunnyburrow, spending the rest of the day closely and snugly to each other. Couldn´t be a better way to end my birthday. I was just sitting on a comfy chair by the fireside, enjoying its warmth. I´ve always loved how nice fireplaces these rustic homes in this town always had. Judy was approaching me, carrying a tray with her. “I saved this for the last, just for the moment between the two of us. Happy Birthday, Mr. Hopps!” Judy said cheerfully, revealing a cake in the shape of a pawpsicle. Quite an unique-looking creation that was, I must say. “Wow, looks delicious already! Thanks, Judy!” I blew out the candle instantly. “It has blueberry filling too, so I have a hunch you´ll like it”, Judy smiled and sat down with me, ready to eat the cake. After taking a bite, I was convinced that it was as good as it looked. Even before we got married, I had noticed how good of a baker Judy was. Her cookies, apple cobblers and especially blueberry pies were just as tasty as my mother´s. No wonder even Gideon Grey praised her skills. “Such a great birthday it has been. Thanks again, darling”, I looked at a fancy new clock on my table that I had gotten from her as a present. My father used to have a similar one when he was young, and I had wished I could get one too. “You´re welcome, although you´ve thanked me already quite a many times today”, my wife giggled endearingly. “Well, I can never thank someone like you enough, Judy. You know that is true”, I placed my paw on her shoulder. It indeed was true, not just regarding my birthdays. Judy´s great deeds had improved the lives of many mammals in the city, but I was the one it had affected the most. Without her, I´d be still on the wrong side of the law, all alone and unloved. The friendship between me and Judy had been the most unique one I had ever experienced in my life. It was something stronger than simple physical attraction, even though Judy was always certainly a real beauty. This emotional bond always kept us close through all the perils in the ZPD and in our personal life. Seeing it grow only made it more obvious to us that we were meant for each other. “36 years old and still as handsome as always. A tod in his prime”, Judy looked at me as she finished her slice of the cake. “You´re right, Carrots. The best time of my life has been going ever since we got married”, I added. “There is no husband sweeter than you, Nick”, Judy hugged me like I was a big stuffed animal. I loved it every time she did that to me. After our little supper, it was time for the best moment of the birthday right before sleep. We headed towards our bedroom and got comfortable. I took off my casual green attire, leaving only my shorts on. Judy did the same with her gray shirt and black pants and got into her emerald green babydoll nightgown. I loved how beautiful and feminine she looked in it, not to mention it was the same color as her husband´s eyes. “I´m happy to see that you´re not an outcast anymore. You were always so much more than a sly fox”, Judy said, sitting down in my lap and draping her paws on my shoulders while her head was against my furry chest. That was Judy´s favorite way of embracing her husband. I nodded. I still could remember how she said that to me when we rode that gondola years ago. It was one of those moments that had sparked something special between us. “You have such a heart of gold”, I responded to those kind words, holding her by the waist as my other paw clasped hers. Whenever we were in an embrace this intimate, it almost felt to me like there was a magical bond that kept us together at those moments. Almost like we were the missing parts of each other. I could see why that was the case, considering how we always looked after and protected each other loyally. “Glad you enjoyed my birthday gifts to you too”, Judy nuzzled me while placing her paw behind my neck. “Of course. But honestly, you´re best thing someone like me can get any day”, I said. Judy was so close she could feel my musky fox scent. She leaned closer to my face, letting me see the happy shine in her eyes. Along with the lamp in the corner, it was the brightest light in the room at that moment of the night. We closed our eyes as our lips finally met. I got to enjoy something more tastier than the cake as we engaged in an amorous kiss together. While not as intense as those during our honeymoon, it was still as romantic and passionate as usually. “Four years of love…all of them have been worth it”, I sighed contently while touching Judy´s tail and licking her neck lovingly like canines always did to their mates. “And there´s more to come, my darling fox”, she whispered to me. “I love you”, I said before closing my eyes again in bliss. After over four years of knowing her, the woman I loved the most in the world was now here, resting peacefully in an affectionate embrace with me. I couldn´t be any more happier now. It was everything a guy like me could wish for his 36th birthday. Category:Oneshots Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Birthday stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics